


cix island.

by g0won



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: AU, Comedy, Cute, Drama, IdolxIdol, M/M, baeyong, bye idk, cix au, cix duh, idk how to tag, mlm, reality show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0won/pseuds/g0won
Summary: who knew that just one kiss could cause all this trouble?
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung & Kim Yonghee, Bae Jinyoung/Kim Yonghee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	cix island.

Yonghee looked around, waiting for someone to break the awkward silence. Nobody did. "A reality show? We're an idol group, not the Kardashians." 

Their manager glared at him. "It's not an _actual_ reality show. We're sending you off to an island home where you will spend the rest of this summer. We will set up cameras everywhere, and choose some parts of your day to air." 

"So... A reality show." Hyunsuk mumbled, trying to hide his smile. Manager Lim just sighed and continued, "Please, PLEASE be on your best behavior." And with that, he exited the room, but not before Yonghee could see him swallowing a Tylenol. 

The group just glanced at each other, and then burst out laughing. Like the stomach hurting, eye watering, almost roaring laughter. After they had collected themselves, Jinyoung spoke up. "It'll be fun, I guess!" Ah, there it was. Optimistic Jinyoung. What part of being monitored like criminals on a foreign island sounded _fun_? But then again, that was one of the many reasons why Yonghee fell in love with him. His cheerfulness. 

They have been dating for almost 6 months now, but they were the only ones who knew about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol hey


End file.
